Los demonios de Konoha
by AceHikenNo
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara son las 3 personas mas populares del instituto donde estudian, cada uno recibió un apodo especial acorde a su personalidad, se la pasan seduciendo tantas mujeres como pueden como una ligera venganza por un dolor pasado, diferente en cada uno. Mas sus vidas tendrán un giro inesperado este año
1. Orígenes

Buenas gente aquí vengo con otro Fan Fic que tengo en el foro y eh decidido subirlo aquí. Este es un poco diferente ya que es en primera persona y con los puntos de vista de cada uno de los personajes principales. Sin mas que decir los dejo con un pequeño prologo y un poco de otra cosa

"Orígenes"

Esta es la historia varios jóvenes que están cursando el penúltimo año de secundaria, año en cual vivirán muchas cosas que cambiaran sus vidas.

El primero es Naruto Uzumaki, un joven de 16 años. El cual ha sufrido mucho, a muy temprana edad quedo huérfano, debido a que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente, quedando al cuidado de sus abuelos Jiraya y Tsunade. A pesar de que tuvo mucho amor por parte de ellos no logro olvidar el vació que sentía por perder a sus progenitores. Sin embargo siempre sonreía y no era ninguna falsedad su sonrisa, cualquier detalle bueno le alegraba bastante y siempre sacaba lo bueno aun en la peor de las situaciones. También tiene el hábito de nunca rendirse

Unos cuantos años luego de la tragedia de sus padres; sus abuelos se separaron y comenzaron a olvidarse de él, Tsunade fue contratada como directora del más importante hospital de Konoha y Jiraya se convirtió en un exitoso editor de libros, pero sus mayores éxitos eran los libros Icha Icha un libro para adultos muy popular. Sintiéndose ahora aun más solo

Y aunque tenía amigos con los que regularmente jugaba, solo se entendía con uno Sasuke Uchija. Su amistad durante un tiempo logro tranquilizarlos. Pero al crecer y al despertar su interés en el género femenino se fueron distanciando. Sasuke tenía mucho éxito y podía salir con cualquiera, su agenda siempre estaba llena de citas lo que perjudico más su amistad.

Naruto por su parte si bien tenia buen aspecto físico pero no tenía mucha agilidad con las palabras por lo que sus salidas no eran muy comunes y a diferencia de sasuke que cambiaba de chica más rápido que de camisa, el salía durante un tiempo con la misma con la esperanza de tener una relación seria. La cual encontró pero término de una forma muy triste que dejo a Naruto aun mas lastimado.

Aquella relación fue con Hinta Hyuga, una joven de ojos perla, cabello azulado oscuro y piel blanca. Al principio tímida, la actitud positiva y su determinación de no renunciar fue lo que despertó su interés en Naruto por lo cual ella vivía observándolo entrenar y practicar deportes para mejorar. Un día el se dio cuenta que era observado al principio se sintió ofendido y se dirigió para preguntar el porqué era vigilado, la primera reacción que tuvo la joven ante esta acusación fue un desmallo.

Cuando logro despertar con algo de dificultad le respondió que la razón era porque ella admira su forma de ser, luego de ese día se volvieron amigos y al poco tiempo comenzaron a salir, esto provoco un cambio en la personalidad tímida de la joven, el estar siempre con el rubio le daba confianza la cual demostraba constantemente.

Esta nueva personalidad provoco que más personas se interesaban en ella, aunque ella se negaba no desistían. Un día su amigo Kiba Inuzuka se le declaro al ser amigos ella trato de rechazar sin lastimarlo pero él no se lo permitió y la beso ella al principio trato de negarse y luego de unos segundos lo abofeteo, pero ya era tarde el beso había sido visto por Naruto quien no espero para echarse a correr furioso, ese mismo día termino su relación y no le permitió dar explicaciones, se sentía muy dolido traicionado como para hacerlo. Al cabo de unos días la joven Hyuga se mudo al extranjero a vivir con su madre. Este rompimiento provoco que Naruto no confiara en las relaciones serias y durante varios años estuvo solo.

El segundo es Sasuke Uchija de igual 16 años. Otra persona que perdió a sus padres en un accidente, sus únicos parientes vivos son su hermano mayor Itachi, su primo Shisui y su Tío Madara, a pesar de que vivía con su hermano y las sirvientas de la casa este nunca le prestaba atención por lo que al igual que naruto se sentía solo. Ellos se volvieron buenos amigos y para divertirse vivían compitiendo. Sasuke a causa del dolor de sentirse solo se volvió una persona fría con una mirada seria, el único al que le mostraba en algunos casos preocupación era a su gran amigo Naruto.

Cuando su interés por las mujeres llego, su personalidad le trajo muchos beneficios siempre era solicitado para salir por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo libre, lo que daño su amistad con Naruto. Durante un tiempo no le importo que perder a su único amigo, ya que siempre estaba acompañado, un día conoció a una chica muy linda que era tres años mayor que él y a pesar de la diferencia de edad salieron un par de veces Motoko Okinawa era su nombre.  
La personalidad de Motoko sumado a su experiencia cautivaron a sasuke y terminaron en una relación seria que duro unos cuantos años, Al llegar a los 11 tuvo su primera relación intima con Motoko pero al poco tiempo se entero del rumor de que ella salió con varios hombres además de él y que de todos ellos era el menor. Al principio no lo creyó hasta que un día que la fue a visitar la sorprendió en el acto, salió del lugar con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas ese mismo día término su relación y a raíz de esa traición decidió no confiar en mujeres, comenzó a salir y a jugar con ellas una por una.

El dolor de sentirse solo y la culpa de haber abandonado a su amigo lo volvieron aun más frio, hasta que un día mientras estaba en un puente de un bello lago, Naruto se sentó a su lado tratando de levantarle el ánimo. Su gran orgullo fue un obstáculo pero logro vencerlo y su amistad con él regreso, se entero del dolor de su amigo años atrás y le enseño sus técnicas de seducción y hasta le facilito una mujer para practicar hasta se volviera como él un experto.

El tercero es Sabaku No Gaara de la misma edad que los anteriores. Un joven del país del viento que también ha sufrido un gran dolor. Su madre murió por complicaciones de parto, a causa de esto su padre lo culpa y le trata de una manera muy estricta y cruel, tiene dos hermanos mayores Kankuro y Temari, a los cuales no soporta por recibir un trato especial, además de que ha intentado ser mas unido con ellos y estos no se lo permiten.  
La primera persona en demostrarle afecto fue su tío, el hermano de su madre, quien le asegura que su madre lo amo con todo el alma, lamentablemente si tío murió debido a una enfermedad del corazón.

A los 10 años comenzó a interesarse en las mujeres y a pesar de ser bueno no era capaz de mantener una relación por mucho tiempo. Hasta que al cumpir 12 llego una con quien tuvo su primera relación intima al principio estaba feliz pensando que encontró alguien que lo quisiera, poco después se entero que esa mujer fue contratada por su padre para volverlo hombre y enseñarle el lado cruel de la vida.

Gaara se volvió una persona fría con una mirada asesinas, no soportaba a su padre debido a lo que sufrió, así que busco la manera de convencerlo de permitirle mudarse al país fuego, llegaron al acuerdo que solo aceptaría si vivía junto a su hermana quien también se quería ir. La empresa que manejaba su padre era muy famosa en el país del viento por lo que muchos la buscaban por puro interés.

Tenía 13 años cuando se mudo y entro en una escuela, al principio destaco en clases y un poco en deportes lo que lo hacía muy popular entre las mujeres aunque con su mala experiencia nunca permanecía con una por mucho tiempo, pero su mirada fría le evitaba tener amigos hasta que un día tuvo una pelea con Naruto. Durante la pelea Naruto noto el dolor que ha sufrido Gaara y al terminar resulta ganador, le extiende su mano para levantarlo del piso a la vez que le ofrece ser su amigo.

Así es como se formo el grupo conocido como "Los demonios de Konoha" juntos los tres destacaban en todo, si era en record académico Sasuke y Gaara ayudaban a Naruto a estudiar y concentrarse. En deportes sin importar el equipo al que entraran siempre eran Naruto al frente liderando con Sasuke y Garra detrás. En relaciones Sasuke mantenía el mando junto con Naruto y Gaara

Cada uno recibió un apodo en relación a su personalidad

Sasuke fue apodado como Hebi (Serpiente), por su seria mirada y su cruel manera de tratar a una mujer si esta llegaba a llamarle novio o algo por el estilo. También era llamado "el amante cruel"

Gaara era llamado Tora (Tigre), al igual que el animal que representa era callado, agresivo y siligoso, luego de haber pasado una noche con cualquier mujer se marchaba en silencio a penas esta se dormía, también lo llamaban "el amante silencioso"

Naruto se comportaba de manera diferente con las mujeres, aunque si tenía el dolor por lo que sufrió decidió no desquitarse con las demás, su manera de tratar a la mujer era la de ser gentil, podía ser agresivo pero sin llegar a lastimar, en más de una ocasión luego de una noche de sexo apasionado, se levantaba primero y le dedicaba un buen desayuno el cual lo servía en la cama de su acompañante, mientras esta comía el se vestía y cortésmente se despedía no sin antes aclarar que aquello era algo de una noche.

Fue apodado "Kyubi" debido a la vieja leyenda de un demonio que podía tomar forma humana para poseer a las mujeres, según la leyenda el sexo le ayudaba a recargar sus poderes, pero a pesar de ser un demonio nunca ofendió, violo ni provoco lagrimas en alguna mujer. También era llamado "el amante tierno"

**Ahh sigue **– gemía una linda mujer algo joven al mismo tiempo que yo masajeaba sus pechos. Como esa mujer había llegado a mi cama no lo ce; lo último que recuerdo es que fui a visitar a mi abuela Tsunade luego… a si esta mujer es su asistente. Comenze a pensar que fue lo que paso en el trayecto desde mi visita a mi cama

Flash Back

"que aburrido visitar a mi abuela al trabajo" – pensé resignado no era así como quería pasar mi ultimo día de vacaciones. Llegue a su oficina y la vi atendiendo unos papeles

**Buenas tardes Tsunade-bachan **– hable con alegría, sin importar lo ocupada que estuviera seguía siendo mi familia además es divertido cómo reacciona cada vez que le digo así

**Naruto¡ **- me dijo molesta – **cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me digas bachan… como sea que haces aquí de todas formas **– tiene que preguntar ¿? Tanto la absorbido el trabajo – **Que no puede un nieto hacer una visita casual sin ser acusado **

**Es verdad lo siento **– hablamos por unos minutos estaba ocupada y no le quitaría mucho tiempo, tenía planeado irme hasta que llego su asistente

**Tsunade-sama tiene los reportes para la extensión de la sala de maternidad **– dijo por su contextura y tono de voz deduje que era joven tal vez unos pocos años mayor que yo, y por las palabras veo que es alguien dedicada al trabajo, apuesto a que su vida "nocturna" es muy aburrida… jejenes perfecto algo que hacer en mi ultimo día de vacaciones. Tsunade le entrego muchos papeles que ella apenas podía cargar - **Yo le ayudo a llevar esos papeles **

**Uh? Quien eres tu pequeño **– dijo con algo de burla no había notado mi presencia ¿? En verdad es muy dedicada al trabajo  
**Es mi nieto su nombre es Naruto **– concreto la abuela  
**Mucho gusto **– me saludo – **si no es molestia me ayudarías bastante con llevar esos papeles **

Luego de unas cuantas ayudas, anocheció y Shizune salió de su turno – **espera Shizune-san si quiere yo puedo llevarla a su casa **– casa... si claro íbamos a casa pero no a la suya

**De verdad enserio te lo agradezco **– decía entre risas ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien, ya una vez montados en mi auto me dijo – **hay alguna forma de compensarte lo que has hecho por mi hoy **– sentenciando mi auto control, yo iba a esperar a llegar a mi casa o a la suya pero ella se lo busco

**De hecho si la hay **– mi mano comenzó a acariciar su pierna, ella soltó un suspiro y yo adentre mi mano para su entrepierna rozando su intimidad por encima de la ropa

**Espera…que haces naruto…aaa-….no detente **– mi otra mano fue contra uno de sus pechos los acaricie sobre su ropa haciéndola temblar y gemir – **aquí no…es peligroso **– jejeje esas palabras me dieron a entender que ya había caído solo era cuestión de llevarla a mi casa  
**Está bien ** – retire mis manos y arranque mi auto – **vamos a mi casa, allí tendremos privacidad. ** Tan pronto como llegamos la acoste en el mueble y la libere de su ropa por diversion le deje solo una prenda, la misma que cubria su intimidad, mientras yo me quite la parte de arriba quedando mi torso al desnudo.

Fin del Flash Back

**Mas…no te detengas **– sus pezones se endurecieron al tacto de mis manos, sentí como estaban incitándome a besarlos y rápidamente respondía esa petición primero lamia lentamente luego introduje un pecho en mi boca y lamia a la par que succionaba, mientras que con mi mano libre baje hasta la última prenda que no le había retirado aquella que cubría su intimidad y comencé a acariciarla por encima de esta – **aaa Naruto! **

Deje sus pechos para besar su cuello y desde allí baje lentamente trazando un camino con mi lengua, llegue al ombligo y jugué con esta parte un poco – **aaa¡ jijiji no te detengas **– fue algo extraño un gemido mezclado con una risa, baje un poco mas hasta que mi lengua llego a su entrepierna lamia su intimidad por encima de su ropa y mis manos regresaron a sus pechos –**si ¡ eres muy bueno… por favor ya no puedo esperar **

Esa suplica me dio algo de lastima, yo quería seguir jugando un poco mas pero bueno que se la va a hacer… deje sus pechos y la despoje de esa molesta prenda decidí seguir con el juego un poco mas e introduje dos dedos – **aaa por…por favor **– su citriosis comenzó a aparecer y me dispuse a lamerlo sin detener mis dedos –** yo …yo voy a… **- me dijo antes de llegar al orgasmo presiono fuertemente mis dedos y los llenos de sus fluidos… yo los removí y de inmediato los lamia luego mi lengua fue a parar a su vagina… primero suavemente luego la introduje provocando que se arqueara y gimiera – **AAA Naruto¡ **

Luego de un momento retire mi lengua la vi a los ojos los cuales reflejaban lujuria y suplica quería que entrara en ella, pero un último juego no iba a hacer daño o si ¿?, me retire los pantalones junto con mis bóxers mi erección ya se notaba; acerque mi intimidad a la suya y comencé a frotarla – **Por favor…te quiero dentro…por favor **– me canse de sus suplicas, de verdad no sirvo para ser malo le dejare eso a mis amigos Sasuke y Gaara, cumplí su deseo y de un golpe entre en ella

Comenze con lentas estocadas las cuales fui aumentando –** AAA Naruto … mas … **- decía entre gemidos mientras aumentaba el movimiento de vaivén dentro de ella, recordé que ella se podría excitar mas si la hacía creer que ella tenía algo de control – **que apretada y caliente estas Shizune-san esto se siente grandioso **– "san" ni yo mismo entendí porque tanto formalismo en este preciso momento no importa si es mayor o menor somos dos personas satisfaciendo una necesidad, estamos en igualdad de condiciones

**Me voy a correr Naruto-kun **– me enoje y aumente la violencia y fuerza de mis estocadas, podían decirme "dobe" "baka" usar los sufijos "chan" y "san" pero el "kun" es lo único que me molesta – **Espera estas siendo muy rudo yo AAAA ¡ **- gemia... parece que no le molestaba tanto el que yo fuera mas rudo

Solo basta eso para recordarme a ella, a quien engaño muchas cosas me recuerdan a ella la luna llena es un gran ejemplo. Que problemático como diría mi amigo Shikamaru, la luna me recuerda a una y el sol a otra; entonces no puedo mirar al cielo, si no fuera tan amable probaría el sadomasoquismo con ella, por haberme dicho "kun" pero ella no tiene la culpa – **AAAAA¡ **– dijo llegando a su segundo orgasmo;

Yo aun estaba lejos de mi limite, Salí de su cuerpo y la voltee para colocarla en cuatro y penetrarla desde atrás – **Espera… yo estoy algo sensible **– ignore eso, si ella se ha corrido dos veces es justo que al menos yo haga una vez. Continúe hasta que por fin estuve listo  
**Shizune-san ya casi **– dije para darle a entender que pronto acabaría ella con voz entrecortada me respondió –** yo también voy a…. **– Ambos llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo, por suerte usaba un condón y nada malo pasaría, solo espero que no se atreva a llamarme "Naruto-kun" otra vez.

**Eso fue increíble naruto-k… **- la interrumpí de verdad que no quería escuchar esa palabra  
**Si lo fue Shizune **– dije para levantarme y comenzar a vestirme – **si no estás ocupada te preparare algo de comer **– le dije amablemente ella afirmo con un gesto – **A si, no me vuelvas a llamar "kun" por favor ** – vi su cara de dudas y tratando de ahorrarme preguntas me apresure a decirle – **no me gusta **  
Muchas gracias…porque no te gusta el una señal de afecto  
**Es algo personal **– dije con algo de molestia tenía que salir de mi cuarto o podría perder la paciencia – **bueno me retiro a preparar algo  
**  
Al rato la vi salir de mi cuarto yo atendía el guiso que preparaba. Comimos y hablamos un poco luego ella tuvo que irse a su casa me ofrecí a llevarla de igual manera no tenia sueño y no podía dejar a una mujer sola en la noche; el camino en mi carro continuamos hablando hasta que finalmente llegamos.

**Buenas noches Shizune-san **– me despedí con un beso en la mejilla pero muy cerca de sus labios  
**Buenas noches Naruto… aaa..bueno..yo **- hablaba con algo de pena, entendí lo que iba a pedirme y sonreí  
**Si claro algún día repetiremos esto; fue una noche muy divertida **– la felicidad en su cara me dio a entender que pronto la volvería a ver.

Me dirigí a mi casa a intentar dormir a fin de cuentas mañana comenzaba otro año en la secundaria y vería a mis amigos, amigas, mi sol y a todas mis "presas", después de todo soy el "kyubi" y tengo que mantener mi reputación.


	2. Eh Vuelto

_**Hinata Pov**_

"_Que alegría volver a mis raíces mi querida ciudad natal Konoha"_- pensé emocionada Bajando del avión luego de pasar el segundo peor día de mi vida; estaba a punto de volver pero las cosas ya no serán las mismas pensé en lo que me paso esta semana

**Flash Back**

El lunes regresando de mis clases de música fui atacada, lamentablemente era de noche me había retrasado y no había nadie cerca para ayudarme, un bruto me agarro el cuello violentamente y me lanzo contra un callejón

**Hola belleza no deberías caminar por estos lugares a estas horas, o algo malo podía sucederte** – al principio creí que era una broma, yo conocía a esa persona habíamos salido un par de veces, no porque me gustara si no me pareció un buen sujeto y tenía que conocer otras personas tenía que olvidarme de Naruto la persona a la que le di mi corazón y a cambio recibí el suyo y por ser amable…por un descuido del cual no fui culpable todo termino

**Raiga-san que está haciendo** – le dije asustada, no soy tonta aunque si inocente sabía bien cuáles eran sus intenciones sus ojos negros llenos de lujuria me aterraron llore, intente escapar, gritar pero no pude y a esas horas no había nadie que me salvara

**Simplemente algo que eh querido desde te conocí pero siendo amable no me funciono ahora lo hare del modo que más me gusta** – no cómo ni cuándo pero mi ropa estaba desgarrada, temí lo peor – **bien esto lo vas a disfrutar aunque no tanto como yo** – se relamió los labios, no quise ver más y cerré los ojos esperando y de pronto escuche un disparo

**Estas bien** – abrí los ojos y vi a mi atacante muerto frente a mí, quede algo salpicada de su sangre, luego vi el responsable un policía joven, debo decir que no me sentí a salvo y cómo hacerlo si su mirada era la de alguien que adoraba derramar sangre, no me salvo porque ser su deber si no por una excusa para matar – **ven debo llevarte a un lugar seguro**

No respondí el miedo de su mirada me paralizo hasta que llego su compañera una mujer con una mirada tranquila, les conté donde vivía y me llevaron, con la policía femenina me sentí a salvo al llegar me despedí y agradecí a la policía, trate de secar las lágrimas de mis ojos y contarle a mi madre ella siempre me ha escuchado, gracias a que mis padres pelearon y se divorciaron aproveche para decirle que quería mudarme con ella, al principio me pregunto el porqué de mi repentina decisión y le conté el incidente de mi amado me abrazo y me dijo

"_Debes luchar por aquello que amas, porque es allí donde nuestra verdadera fuerza sale a la luz"_ - no me convencí y en un acto infantil del cual me arrepiento hasta la fecha le reproche

**Si ese es el caso porque tú y papa se van a separar, acaso no lo amas, no deberías luchar por el** – no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando comprendí la severidad de mis palabras y me tape la boca pensé en recibir un regaño o peor provocar el dolor de mi madre pero ella me respondió con una sonrisa y las palabras que me motivaron a cambiar

"_si amas algo déjalo libre, si regresa es tuyo si no nunca lo fue" -_ luego de disculparme y tranquilizarme me dio tres días decidir; en los que trate de explicar a Naruto la verdad, pero él no me quería escuchar, decidí interpretar mi versión de las palabras de mama, así que me fui con ella, si algún día el destino provoca que vuelvas a mi nunca te dejare pero si no entonces te olvidare.

Ya más feliz y tranquila me dispuse a ir a la sala para hablar con ella pero la escuche muy feliz hablando con alguien, esa sonrisa de enamorada que tenía creí que era por alguien que conoció en esta ciudad no quería arruinarle la felicidad y me iba a retirar hasta que la escuche decir el nombre

**De verdad me gustaría verte Hiashi, nuestra hija ha crecido bastante, veré cuando puedo buscar una excusa para un viaje rápido** – mi padre hablando con mi madre de nuevo sus palabras llegaron a mi ella si lucho, y por su tono de voz recupero lo que dejo marchar; si aún no están juntos es por mi culpa bueno siempre aprendí a sacar lo mejor de cada situación utilizare este hecho para regresar con mi madre a donde pertenecemos y así como ella también luchare para recuperar aquello que amo

Le conté la historia y haciéndome la inocente de su deseo por volver, le lance indirectas para ella misma me lo ofreciera, cosas como extraño a mis amigas aquí todas son unas falsas, quisiera ver a papa y a mi hermana. Ella me conocerá muy bien pero cayó en mi trampa, me dijo que le ofrecieron un buen trabajo en Konoha no muy lejos de nuestro antiguo hogar, que estaba considerando el decirme para consultarlo y que podía averiguar con mi primo en donde estaban mis amigas, Neji era un genio con muchos contactos solo era cuestión de decirle los nombres y en menos de un día ya tenía la respuesta.

Si yo misma lo hubiera planeado no habría salido tan bien, volveríamos a Konoha solo basto tres días para tener todo listo, los boletos mis amigas localizadas, que casualmente estaba en el mismo instituto que neji, este incluso se aseguró de que me dieran un cupo, ni idea de cómo lo habrá hecho ya le pagare el favor otro día, solo quedaba esperar una noche para ir a al avión y otros tres de viaje

Fin del Flash Back

**Por fin hemos llegado** - le dije a mi madre, su sonrisa no podía ser más notoria, reí internamente dejaría que esos dos se reconciliaran en paz, cuando sea el momento me lo dirán por voluntad

Seguí con el juego de la inocente porque ni siquiera pregunte como es que ya teníamos un bello apartamento, que según mi madre se lo encargo un viejo amigo el cual le debía un gran favor, otro favor más que le debía a mi primo era el uniforme que ya me estaba esperando justo de mi talla, aunque la falda era a mi parecer algo corta y con lo que acabo de pasar no quería una apariencia vulgar, pero no podía ser malagradecida en lo que pasa la semana me compare otro un poco más largo

**Volvimos algo temprano hija pero con el cambio de horario yo tengo algo de sueño** – me dijo mi madre y no pasaron muchas horas para que cayéramos dormidas, yo feliz y deseosa de llegar a la escuela, donde les preguntaría a mis amigas por Naruto

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, comí y me despedí de mi madre, y con la sonrisa que tenía me indico que hoy se encontraría con papa, reí por dentro como siendo cómplice de algo prohibido.

Al llegar sentí la mirada de varias personas sobre mí, lo que me hacía recordar el incidente que me paso hace muy poco y les devolví una mirada molesta, pero la tuve que cambiar rápidamente, vi y reconocí a mis dos mejores amigas Sakura e Ino junto con varias chicas cerca de la ventana del piso de arriba

"_que suerte el grupo ha crecido"_ – pensé con alegría mientras subía – Eh vuelto ¡! - grite asustando a algunos pero poco me importo rápidamente corrí a abrazar a mis amigas – **Sakura Ino como están** – su caras de alegría y sorpresa me divirtieron mucho

**Hinata ¡! -** dijeron al mismo tiempo y me abrazaron, luego de unas cuantas risas conocí al resto del grupo

**Mucho gusto** – las salude formalmente pero rápidamente gane confianza y hablamos tan tranquilamente como si yo fuera parte del grupo desde siempre. Las nuevas integrantes eran Temari una rubia con un rostro entre divertido y atrevido imagine que se lleva bien con Ino. Matsuri una castaña muy linda algo tímida pero igual de alegre que el resto del grupo. Shion otra rubia pero su pelo era más claro que el de las otras dos con ojos color lavanda una actitud bastante alegre

**Es un placer conocerte Hinata de seguro nos llevaremos muy bien** – ella misma fue quien me hablo al mismo tiempo que me abrazo, vaya en verdad podíamos llevarnos bien era bastante alegre. De pronto tuve dos sensaciones extrañas; una de ellas era un ligero olor que se me hacía familiar y la otra podría describirlo como un raro sentimiento

**Llegaron ¡!** - grito alguien desde afuera, inmediatamente Shion soltó el abrazo y se fue por la puerta, mire extrañada a mis amigas; vi a Matsuri pegada a la ventana y las miradas de tristeza de Sakura e Ino cosa que me trajo un presentimiento no muy bueno

**Quienes llegaron** – pregunte y ellas aumentaron su cara de tristeza algo me estaban ocultando, por suerte Temari y Matsuri parece que no notaron el raro comportamiento de ellas dos y Temari me respondió

**Son los chicos más populares de todo el instituto. También les llaman los tres demonios, la gran mayoría ha sido su "presa"** – ante la última palabra hizo comillas con los dedos y prosiguió - **tienen la reputación de los mejores amantes** - un sonrojo adorno la cara de Temari al decir eso, por lo que imagine que con alguno ya había estado - **y cada uno recibió un apodo de acuerdo a su forma de tratar a las mujeres, ven a la ventana te los mostrare cuando veamos sus rostros** – obedecí y disimuladamente voltee a ver a mis raras amigas, su cara de tristeza hablo por ellas uno de los tres tenía que ser él no había otra explicación

**Allí vienen** – dijo Matsuri emocionada, tal y como dijo tres chicos rodeamos de varias mujeres no tardaron mucho en saludar y despedirse pero pareciera que más bien se estaban ofreciendo _"que acto tan vulgar"_ - pensé pero un sentimiento de miedo empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo al pensar en él metido en el medio de ese círculo _–"no podría, el nunca usaría así a una mujer, cualquiera menos él"_ – dije esperanzada para mí misma

Okey presta atención – dijo Temari cuando al fin se pudo ver sus rostros – **comenzare de izquierda a derecha, El pelirrojo es Sabaku No Gaara mi hermano, apodado Tora** – No se parecen en nada pensé pero no la interrumpí – **el pelinegro del medio es Sasuke Uchiha apodado Hebi** – ese nombre yo lo conozco, era el mejor amigo de mi Naruto de niños pero su amistad termino porque él siempre estaba entre mujer y mujer, no me sorprende que tenga ese apodo **– y el ultimo el rubio de la derecha es Naruto Uzumaki **– mi corazón casi se sale de mi cuerpo al escuchar eso, no lo podía creer, tenía que ser una mentía, estaba a punto de reclamarle, gritar pero me contuve y la deje terminar al fin y al cabo no tenía ningún derecho– **es apodado Kyubi **

**Kyubi ¿?** – una vez escuche ese nombre en una vieja leyenda, pero porque razón lo apodarían así

**Te han contado la leyenda de ese nombre ¿?** – le afirme con la cabeza – **bien él es algo parecido, con él puedes pasar una increíble noche, sin sufrir daño alguno, además de que literalmente sabe lo que tú deseas:**

_Si quieres algo tierno y gentil por ser tu primera vez o simplemente para sanar un corazón herido es precisamente eso, te consuela mental y físicamente con masajes una que otra frase romántica y es Amable. Las que han pedido esa clase de trato afirman sentir que las trata como figuras de cristal con una delicadeza y sutileza que aun siendo virgen no llegas a sentir dolor, una sola lagrima cuando mucho y él rápidamente te la seca con un beso o una caricia_

_Pero si lo que buscas es una noche con pura diversión se vuelve agresivo al punto que puedes sentir un placer increíble sin lastimarte, las que solicitan esto cuentan con orgullo como literalmente les arranca su ropa, salvajemente entra en ellas, para cuando te das cuenta llevas como tres orgasmos y el apenas llega al primero … pero su rasgo más notable es que si eres buena según sus gustos se queda toda la noche contigo y te levanta con un delicioso desayuno en la cama, apenas lo estas comiendo cuando amablemente se y en algunos casos con palabras que te indican que algún día lo repetirá._

_Con los otros dos ya te imaginaras el porqué de sus apodos, Sasuke es capaz de seducirte hacerte pasar una noche increíble, pero pobre de la que piense que eso fue algo más que solo sexo, él no tiene piedad al usar las palabras "solo fue algo de una noche no te emociones" o cosas peores… mi hermano no se queda atrás, no te insulta, tampoco te dice algo lindo, en realidad no dice nada simplemente te seduce y luego de un poco de acción se retira sin ni siquiera decir adiós._

Quede atónita con la gran explicación que recién estaba recibiendo, tanto que no hable y otra de las chicas hablo - **Increíble no te parece **– dijo Matsuri mientras note como su mirada iba dirigida al pelirrojo pero a diferencia de las que los rodeaban sus ojos emanaban amor no deseo – **me pregunto si algún día alguien lograra que Gaara hable o diga al menos un adiós o un desearía repetirlo - **

Me detuve a pensar en el relato de Temari, si definitivamente suena a Naruto, me sentí algo orgullosa y apenada al pensar en el trato especial que les dará a otras mujeres no las utiliza sino más bien les hace pasar una noche digna de recordar. Dirigí mis ojos a los rostros de los Tres Demonios

El primero en notar mi presencia fue Gaara nos miró a mí y a Matsuri y parece que se detuvo unos segundos a verla, con algo de suerte y tal vez una empujadita de mi parte se junten. Luego me encontré con la mirada de Sasuke, ya de por si fría pero de pronto cambio a una de Odio; si las miradas mataran ya estaría en el piso con una bala entre los ojos pero qué carajo le pasa, acaso le eh hecho algo malo, ignore su mirada para ver al rubio y con algo de suerte también me viera.

Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado nunca subió la mirada, lo que es peor cuando las regaladas se fueron vi a Shion con una sonrisa aún más feliz de la que tenía cuando la conocí correr al grupo, roge internamente que no fuera por quien yo creía, pero como dije la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

Se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto y este gustoso la recibió con un abrazo y una sonrisa que antes solía dedicarme a mí, aunque no quería seguir viendo mi cuerpo no respondía y al verle besar la mejilla de Shion mientras ella se sonrojaba un sentimiento nuevo creció muy rápidamente dentro de mí, lo reconocí de inmediato "a esto les llaman celos". Me sentí terriblemente mal, con solo unas palabras y un abrazo sentí que me iba a llevar muy bien con ella, pero creo que esto nos convierte en rivales

De pronto un sudor recorrió mi cuerpo desvié la mirada de Shion para ver los ojos de Naruto mirándome fijamente, su rostro expresaba total sorpresa, ni felicidad ni tristeza no sabía si sentirme ofendida o alegre, simplemente no pude ni moverme

* * *

**_Naruto POV_**

Sonó el molesto despertador despertándome, si no fuera porque lo deje algo lejos de la cama hace mucho que lo hubiera destrozado

**Que fastidio aún es muy temprano** – pensé en volver a dormir pero recordé que tenía que verme con Sasuke y Gaara así que con algo de pesadez me levante, bañe, cepille y vestí. Hoy por ser primer día iríamos a desayunar en un lugar escogido por Sasuke aunque yo preferiría el Rameen de Ichiraku pero qué más da hay que variar de vez en cuando

**Hay estas Dobe** – dijo Sasuke, que molestia tan temprano molestando ni que hubiera llegado tan tarde, solo fueron 10 minutos

**Hola como están** – trate de calmarlo parecían más estresados que de costumbre

**Con hambre y un poco decepcionado** – me sorprendí de escuchar la voz de Gaara, lo crean o no es un milagro oírlo hablar

**Y eso a que se debe** – trate de indagar en el tema me dio mucha curiosidad

**Primero a comer** – creo que eso fue como un interruptor porque mi estómago rugió como un León hambriento. De camino e incluso comiendo vi a mis amigos seducir a varias mujeres, vaya es que ni el hambre los puede detener, también conseguí algunos números y una que otra invitación que tuve que rechazar, lo primero era calmar al gran demonio que era mi estómago.

**Como dice el dicho Barriga llena corazón contento, ahora me dirán que paso** – mis amigos cruzaron miradas lo que me confundió y me dio un mal presentimiento

**Este año no llegaran muchas estudiantes, la *carne fresca* será escasa** – dijo Gaara, como pude aguante la risa, si eso era lo que tenía me iba a divertir al menos un mes molestándolo, pero mire a Sasuke y su rostro indicaba algo mas

**Como haremos me refiero a la típica apuesta de ver quien lleva a la cama una por una o ver quien se lleva a todas primero, o simplemente apartamos una para cada uno si alguna sobra la compartimos** – valla si no fuera porque conocía a Sasuke podría jurar que hablaba de carne, o de algún objeto en vez de persona, suspire no por nada era Hebi y el mantenía ese nombre con mucho orgullo

**Hagan lo que quieran** – dije con fastidio aun no me creo que esa sea la mala noticia pero no puedo hacer nada, ya me enterare por mi cuenta – **hagamos esto veamos quien es fácil y quien no, tomamos primero a las fáciles y luego vemos si tenemos suerte de elegir una difícil para cada uno, si no ya decidiremos más tarde**

**Me parece bien** - Respondió Gaara

**Bien alguna otra cosa ¿?** – dijo Sasuke como se notaban sus ansias por ir a la secundaria

**Recuerden nuestro trato deben mencionar que chica estará prohibida, ya sea que sientan algo por ella o sean familia, si no dan aviso no se quejaran luego** – dije para recordarles nuestro típico "pacto" para no tocar a aquellas que considerábamos amigas

Yo propuse el tratado suponiendo que sería el único en poner nombres pero Gaara me sorprendió mencionando a Matsuri, una chica inocente y según él no merece que Sasuke le haga daño o que yo le enseñe algo indebido.

Yo por mi parte di el nombre de Shion a quien de cariño llamaba mi sol, era la única mujer a la que le permito acercarse a mí, sinceramente no siento malas intenciones de ella hacia mí, hasta puedo decir con confianza que ella me gusta, si no fuera porque aun siento algo de dolor con lo ocurrido en mi última relación ya la habría hecho mi novia. Y como siempre Sasuke no dejo ningún nombre, al parecer nadie le importaba

**Ya todo listo nos vamos** – encaminamos camino a estudiar, jajaja que raro que yo diga eso, pero si no me esfuerzo tendré a mis amigos molestándome con eso de que _"los demonios de la Hoja debe ser lo mejor en todo"_ además quiero que mis padres estén orgullosos de mi

Al llegar fue la típica reacción –** Llegaron ¡!** - grito una loca, pero sí recuerdo bien estuve con ella antes de las vacaciones, bien otra más que nos acosara como si no tuviera suficientes. Pero bueno uno no debe desaprovechar estas cosas, si bien lo dice el dicho "si la vida te la limones has limonada" Me dispuse a saludarlas amablemente, haciendo ego de mi reputación unos minutos después comenzaron a irse me sentía frustrado con tanto acoso, pero por suerte se bien quien me puede ayudar con eso

Vi a Gaara mirando al primer piso, podría jurar que vi por unos nanosegundos una sonrisa en su rostro – _"creo que se quien está arriba"._ Iba a decirle a Sasuke para molestarlo pero su mirada me asusto, él es una persona seria y su mirada es algo fría pero en ese momento parecía llena de odio, pobre alma la que se ha ganado esa mirada que le haría le diría el típico "Novio" o algo por el estilo. En fin no pude seguir pensando al ver que alguien se me acercaba

**Naruto-san ¡!** - justo lo a quien quería ver abrí los brazos y le sonreí

**Shion como estas** – la abrace y bese su mejilla, me pareció algo tierno ver como se sonrojaba – y como amaneció mi sol

**Muy bien Naruto-san** – un día su linda actitud acabara con mi paciencia y la are mía, pero con ella pienso que sea algo especial.

Por pura casualidad sumada a curiosidad por las miradas de mis amigos mire al primer piso, sentí que se me congelaron todas las partes de mi cuerpo al reconocer una figura, y como no hacerlo: Piel blanca, ojos perla, cabello azul.

No podía creerlo ella ha regresado. No tenía ni la mínima idea que carajo debía sentir, si tristeza porque regreso aquella persona que me lastimo o alegría al saber que regreso y como un hombre maduro haría las paces, con el típico_ "espero que sigamos siendo amigos"_. Pero una cosa es pensar y otra hacer, porque mi rostro no hacía nada más que expresar sorpresa.


End file.
